cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bipolar War
* SNAFU * Genesis * OO * BAPS * CCC * tLW * Gondor * Eclipsis }} Peace & Love Train * Carthage * Zenith * TFD * NADC Poseidon * The Legion * BAPS * Olympus * Invicta Independents * TOP * DAWN * NSO * TSO * FEAR * TMF * OTS * NEW * TMP * FAIL * NpO * Old Guard * WFF * NATO * TOOL * OMFG * GGA * MCXA * Echelon * UCN * ADI * TheZoo * TUF }} |force2 = * tR * INT The Stickmen * iFOK * SLCB * FCO The SuperFriends * GOD * Fark * CSN * RIA * MA Teen Titans * TOH * TYR * LOUD Chestnut Accords * The Brain * TTK NOIR * PC * Umbrella * Nemesis * AO * LOSS Independents * \m/ * GO * The Corporation * ((O)) * SU * Kronos * Alchemy * GATO * ICAN * GOONS * IAA * SoL * CoJ * HoG }} * ODN Härmlins * MHA * Grämlins The SuperFriends * Fark * CSN * GOD * RoK * RIA * MA NOIR * Sparta * Aircastle * Dark Fist * OSA * Troy * BRIG * DT * NoR * PC * Iunctus * Nemesis * LoSS Rosular Kingdom * OBR * Blackwater NEXUS * CoIN * 57th * TF Independents * Aloha * tR * Eldar * BACoN * ((O)) * GATO * Ronin * GOONS * TJO * PPF * FAN * The Immortals * IAA * AB * Genesis * Corp * TGH * Kronos * VE * WF * Tetris * Ninjas * Misfit Nations * STA * NNK * HoG }} |strength1 = |strength2 = 2,529 nations 81,064,362 NS 19,394 nukes Update+1h, Jan 30 2,704 nations 87,265,982 NS 21,325 nukes Update-3h, Jan 30 + OBR 2,966 nations 95,573,513 NS 22,922 nukes Update -4h, Jan 31 + GATO, GOONS, Ronin 3,506 nations 103,984,565 NS 24,806 nukes Update -2h, Feb 01 + FAN, IAA, Brig, OSA, Immortals 3,980 nations 116,495,395 NS 28,906 nukes Update -4h, Feb 02 + Genesis, AB 4,102 nations 118,956,853 NS 29,558 nukes }} |notes = SuperMarioForce (SMF) issued no official declaration of war but launched numerous wars against Nemesis.}} R&R is listed under the League of Extraordinary Oranges but is also a member of the SuperFriends.}} GOD, CSN, RIA, and MA are listed under the SuperFriends while TOH is listed under Teen Titans but all five are also members of the Chestnut Accords.}} Kronos issued no official declaration of war but launched numerous wars against the Foreign Division.}} Valhalla is listed under Duckroll, but is also a member of Poseidon.}} FoB is listed under C&G, but is also a member of NOIR.}} GOD and CSN made no official declarations of war as part of the TOP-C&G conflict, but are listed as combatants in said conflict due to their existing and continued front against NSO that has carried over from the NpO-\m/ War, in which they did make official declarations.}} }} :For the war involving the NpO and the first \m/, see Great War IV, The Unjust War. The Second Unjust War is a global nuclear alliance war which encompasses two major and differentiated sub-conflicts: the NpO-\m/ War and the TOP-C&G War. The first phase of the war, the NpO-\m/ War, began on January 20, 2010 when the New Polar Order declared war on \m/, while the second phase, the TOP-C&G War, began with a preemptive attack on the Complaints and Grievances Union by the Order of the Paradox on January 28. The initial Polar declaration was made that a member of \m/ made racist comments towards AlmightyGrub, the Emperor of the New Polar Order, when he visited their IRC channel on the SynIRC server to voice his grievances with them over a raid on the Forces of Annihilation. AlmightyGrub, however, stated that the true rationale for the war was neither the racial comments nor the raid; rather, that those were merely examples of a wider "attitude" that he disliked and wished to see punished. This is supported by the fact that \m/ had already apologized for the aforementioned racist remarks before the beginning of the war, though some, especially NpO and its supporters, have questioned the sincerity of the apology as no action was taken against the member responsible other than a verbal reprimand. Poison Clan declared war on NpO late in the day on January 20, and FOK declared war on NpO on January 24 via the Cyber Nations Wiki (the declaration was later re-posted on the Cyber Nations Forums). The New Sith Order declared war on January 24 following the reactivation of the Cyber Nations Forums, with the Federated Allied Independence League, a microalliance led by Rebel Virginia, declaring on all alliances at war with NpO and NSO shortly thereafter. The Stickmen declared war on NpO immediately prior to the January 25 update. Poison Clan has had many large nations join their ranks over the course of the war from multiple alliances to aid in their fight, as has NpO. On January 25, Nusantara Elite Warriors issued a public statement to discourage alliances from joining the war on the side of the New Polar Order, while clarifying that the announcement was not a declaration of neutrality. Part of the statement read: Numerous declarations of war were made on both sides approaching the January 26 update, drawing the Valor Accords, AZTEC, and the League of Extraordinary Oranges into the conflict. The forums went offline again prior to the January 27 update, resulting in further declarations being made via the Cyber Nations Wiki. After initially issuing a statement saying declarations were not to be made on the Wiki, the Wiki administration established a separate forum for declarations of war to be made in. On January 27, two members of the Peace and Love Train Accords, TFD and NADC, entered the war alongside their mutual ally, NATO. Immediately prior to the January 28 update, numerous alliances entered the war on both sides, resulting in the inclusion of the entirety of the Terra-Cotta Pact in the conflict. The war took a drastic turn late in the day on January 27, with numerous alliances, including the initial combatants, concluding peace following a preemptive declaration of war on the Complaints and Grievances Union by the Order of the Paradox. This began a second phase of the war, the TOP-C&G War, and resulted in the war being classified as a global conflict. Following a NpO-\m/ white peace, the name Second Unjust War began being used more widely to refer to the conflict following its overall victory in an online poll. External links NpO-\m/ War Declarations of War January 20 *New Polar Order Declaration of War on \m/ January 21 *Poison Clan Declaration of War on the New Polar Order January 23 *FOK Declaration of War on the New Polar Order (OWF Version) January 24 *New Sith Order Declaration of War on FOK! *Federated Allied Independence League Declaration of War *The Stickmen Declaration of War on the New Polar Order January 25 *Nusantara Elite Warriors declare their stance about the war *R&R Declaration of War on the New Sith Order *Global Order of Darkness Declaration of War on the New Sith Order *Valor Accords Declaration of War on SLCB *AZTEC Treaty Declaration of War on FOK *The Killer Turtle Brigade Declaration of War on FCO *United Sovereign Nations Declaration of War on iFOK and FCO *Siberian Tiger Alliance Declaration of War on iFOK and FCO *Ascended Republic of Elite States Declaration of War on SLCB January 26 *Umbrella Declaration of War on Nueva Vida (Screenshot | OWF version) *Farkistan Declaration of War on NSO (Screenshot) *UPN and Invicta Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot 1 | Screenshot 2 | OWF version) *CSN Declaration of War on the Siberian Tiger Alliance (OWF version) *Nemesis Declaration of War on Valor and ARES (OWF version *Quantum Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot | OWF version) *Hydra Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot) January 27 *XTLS Declaration of War in defense of FAIL and UINE (OWF version) *Guru Order Declaration of War on NSO (OWF version) *Federation of Allied Republics Declaration of War on FCO *Blue Turtle Alliance Declaration of War on SLCB *FAIL Declaration of War with all \m/-aligned alliances *TFD, NATO, and NADC Declaration of War on Umbrella *The Brain Declaration of War on UINE (Screenshot (Jan 26)) *Carpe Diem Declaration of War on Fark *GOD recognizes war with Carpe Diem *SNAFU Declaration of War on Fark *Brengstklau Declaration of War on Fark *Genesis Declaration of War on Nemesis *The Corporation Declaration of War on CD *Octava Orden Declaration of War on FOK January 28 *((O)) Declaration of War on NpO and TFD *Solidarity Union Declaration of War on UINE *BAPS Declaration of War on Farkistan *NSO Declaration of War on CSN *RIA Declaration of War on UPN, Hydra, and Quantum *MA and TTK Declaration of War on Invicta *Alchemy Declaration of War on UPN *GATO and ICAN Declaration of War on Genesis *CCC Declaration of War on FOK *Resistance Declaration of War on GLOF *AO Declaration of War on TFD *GOONS Declaration of War on TFD *IAA Declaration of War on Genesis *International Declaration of War on GLOF *Teen Titans Declaration of War on Hydra *LoSS Declaration of War on Genesis, ARES and SMF *The Lost World and Gondor Declaration of War on The Brain *SoL Declaration of War on Invicta *CoJ Declaration of War on ARES *HoG Declaration of War on SMF *Eclipsis Declaration of War on RIA, RnR, TTK, SoL, MA, TYR, LOUD, TOH, and Alchemy Notes *1 Many of these were in-game declarations which were waged as the Cyber Nations Forums went offline. Formal declarations of war were made by other means or not at all, with many alliances announcing their declarations via the Cyber Nations Wiki or waiting to post declarations until after the Cyber Nations Forums came back online. Withdrawals and Surrenders January 28 *NpO, \m/, PC, and FOK conclude white peace January 29 *Nemesis, SLCB, UINE, ARES, Genesis, TCU, ICAN, GATO, IAA, LoSS, CoJ, BTA, SMF and HoG conclude white peace *UINE, TCU, tLW, Gondor, The Brain and The Solidarity Union conclude white peace *XTLS declares white peace with R&R *FOK!, AZTEC, Umbrella, NATO, INT, TR, NADC, TFD, GOONS, Kronos, AO, OO, CCC white peace *FCO, iFok, SLCB, NpO, STA, FAR, USN, TKTB white peace *Quantum, Alchemy, Invicta, TTK, SoL, RIA, MA, TYR, LOUD, Hydra, UPN, R&R, Eclipsis Declare White Peace *((O)) Declaration of White Peace with NpO and TFD January 30 *BAPS, Brengstklau, CD, Corp, Fark, and SNAFU declare white peace Stats Score Gains/Loses *January 21, 2010 *January 22, 2010 *January 23, 2010 *January 24, 2010 *January 25, 2010 *January 26, 2010 *January 27, 2010 *January 28, 2010 TOP-C&G War Declarations of War January 28 *TOP Declaration of War on C&G *IRON and DAWN Declaration of War on C&G *TORN Declaration of War on C&G *Sparta Declaration of War on IRON *Fark Declaration of War on IRON (Original on Fark forums) *Härmlin Declaration of War on IRON January 29 *Aloha Declaration of War on IRON, DAWN, TORN and TOP *Aircastle Declaration of War on TOP *NSO Counter-Declaration of War on Fark, continues ongoing war from NpO vs. \m/ *tR Declaration of War on TORN *Dark Fist Declaration of War on TOP *TSO Declaration of War on C&G *FEAR Declaration of War on C&G *Carthage Declaration of War on ODN *Eldar Declaration of War on TSO *TMF Declaration of War on enemies of TORN *BACoN Declaration of War on IRON *((O)) Declaration of War on TOP, IRON, and TORN January 30 *OBR (and Blackwater) Declaration of War on TORN *GATO Declaration of War on TSO *Ronin Declaration of War on TSO *GOONS Declaration of War on TMF *TJO Declaration of War on TOP/TSO January 31 *PPF Declaration of War on IRON, TOP and TORN *FAN Declaration of War on IRON *OTS Declaration of War on Eldar *OSA Declaration of War on TSO *The Immortals Declaration of War on FEAR *Troy Declaration of War on FEAR *The Brigade Declaration of War on TOP February 1 *IAA Declaration of War on TORN & DAWN *NEW Declaration of War on Athens & The Immortals *TMP Declaration of War in support of TOP *Sparta Declaration of War on TOP *FAIL Declaration of War on Fark *Valhalla Declaration of War on FAN *Aurora Borealis Declaration of War on OTS *NpO Declaration of War on GOD *Genesis Declaration of War on TSO February 2 *OG Declaration of War on Grämlins *Zenith Declaration of War on Grämlins *WFF Declaration of War on Athens *Rok Declaration of War on NEW *The Corporation Declaration of War on NEW *NATO/TFD Declaration of War on FoB *Iunctus Declaration of War on NEW *The Legion + TooL Declaration of War on Sparta *OMFG Declaration of War on Sparta *GGA Declaration of War on MHA *MCXA Declaration of War on MHA *NADC Declaration of War on MHA *Echelon Declaration of War on MHA *UCN Declaration of War on The Immortals *The Golden Horde Declaration of War on OTS *Kronos Declaration of War on NpO *VE Declaration of War on NpO *PC Declaration of War on Valhalla *WF Declaration of War on NpO *Tetris Declaration of War in support of VE *Nordreich Declaration of War on Valhalla *DT Declaration of War on Valhalla *The Ninjas Declaration of War on NpO *Misfit Nations Declaration of War on NpO *STA Declaration of War on TOP *ADI Declaration of War on Troy *TheZoo Declaration of War on PC, NoR, DT February 3 *BAPS Declaration of War on PC *NNK Declaration of War on NEW *GR Declaration of War on NATO *RIA Declaration of War on TOOL *Olympus Declaration of War on NoR *TUF Declaration of War on MHA *Invicta Declaration of War on NoR *MA Declaration of War on TOOL *Nemesis Declaration of War on TOOL *LoSS Declaration of War on TOOL *HoG Declaration of War on WFF February 4 *Nexus Declaration of War on TORN/WFF Stats Score Gains/Loses *January 29, 2010 *January 30, 2010 *January 31, 2010 *February 1, 2010 *February 2, 2010 *February 3, 2010 Other Related *Announcement from \m/ *Meet the new Polaris *Questioning the Morality: AlmightyGrub *Imperial Decree - New Polar *Name this War *Cyber Nations Wiki policy statement on its use for declarations of war *Forum for declarations made on the Cyber Nations Wiki *Barix9's personal apology to Nemesis *Imperial Decree - New Pacific Declaration of Neutrality *SWF Declaration of Support for the International Category:Active Alliance Wars Category:Global Wars Category:Wars of the Random Insanity Alliance